The snowdrift Rose
by TheChosenOne89
Summary: When Kurama was only fives years old he was given a plant by his mother, the plant never aged and its single flower never withered. Years later the answers as to why unravel to reveal something not even the fox could have guessed.
1. Chapter 1

Screams, the sound of glass shattering, and sirens filled the night air. Yusuke and Kuwabara had seen the billowing smoke from a few blocks away. To their surprise they came upon an all too familiar house engulfed in flames. The spirit detective's eyes scanned the area for signs of life. " She's still in there!" Kuwabara cried out. "Are you sure?" Kuwabara took off running towards his friend's home, " I can sense her!" "Hey Mr! you can't go in there, you'll die!" A nearby neighbor had grabbed hold of Kuwabara's arm, before Kuwabara could reply a window from the second story shattered, two figures burst forward from the flames. The duo quickly realized one was Hiei and in his arms lay an unconscious Shiori Minamino.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 10 minutes earlier/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \

Hiei had taken refuge in a forest near the outskirts of the city. High up in a tree he lay sound asleep. He stirred slightly in his sleep upon hearing a voice yelling in his head. "Hiei! Wake up!" His eyes snapped open and the voice continued to yell frantically in his head. "Shiori is in danger! You must help her!"

Hiei frowned, unable to recognize whose voice was yelling in his head. His crimson gaze turned in the direction where Kurama's house was and sure enough flames could be seen. Jumping down from his resting spot he took off full speed towards the burning home.

Hiei could sense Kurama's human mother inside. Jumping up into a tree near a side window located on the second story, Hiei was able to enter. The waves of blistering heat left Hiei unaffected, though the smoke burned his nose and eyes. Following the women's spirit energy he was able to locate her in Kurama's room. Hiei was taken aback at what he saw as he entered the room, the only room that was not engulfed in flames. Shiori lay unconscious on Kurama's bed, an odd green glow covered the entire room. His eyes locked onto a strange looking plant he had laid eyes on many times before. The plant was protecting Kurama's human mother, keeping the flames at bay. Swiftly Hiei made his way to the women, picking her up he made his way to the nearest window and busted out the glass. "Hurry! I can't hold the flames back much longer!" Hiei spun around, there it was again…that voice. His eyes locked onto the mysterious plant, the glow was beginning to dim. The plant…it was speaking to him. Hiei jumped out the window just as the fire greedily began to engulf his red headed friend's room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Hiei!" Kuwabara exclaimed, running forward towards him. Yusuke soon joined his side, along with a crowd of people who had come to see what was going on. "How did he do that!?" " No one could survive a fire like that!" " No one could possibly jump from a two story house and be unharmed!" came the voices of onlookers. Hiei sat Shiori on the ground then took off in a black blur leaving onlookers wide eyed and unsure of what they had just witnessed.-

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" I win again!" exclaimed Kurama's little step brother. Kurama had decided to take his step brother to the arcade since he had noticed how depressed he'd been lately. His father, now Kurama's step father, had to go out of town on business. The fox suspected little Suichi's depression was due to the fact that he missed his father. Kurama's smile disappeared as his eyes locked with Hiei's, who now stood outside of the arcade. The smell of smoke flooded the red head's nose, "I'll be right back" Suichi nodded as Kurama began his decent towards his crimson eyed friend.

"Hiei? What happened?" Hiei shoved his hands in his pockets, " Your house has burned to the ground" Kurama's eyes widened, "Wheres.." "She's fine, Yusuke and Kuwabara are with her at the hospital as we speak." Hiei frowned as he thought back to the strange plant that had protected the foxes human mother, "That plant in your room…it protected her." A perplexed look fell upon the foxes face, Hiei disappeared down the street not bothering to elaborate on the details. Kurama ran back into the arcade informing suichi of what had happened, and the two quickly made their way to the hospital.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\

After checking on his mother and speaking to Kuwabara and Yusuke, the fox had decided to go visit his now burned down home. Boton had agreed to watch over his mother and step brother for a while so he could investigate what had caused the house to catch fire.

Kurama came to a halt as he eyed what remained of his home. Everything had been engulfed by the flames, not much remained at all. His eyes caught site of something glowing under a large charred wooden board. A brief wave of sadness washed over him as he thought about the many plants that had been killed in the fire. Making his way closer to the dim green glow, he lifted the board and threw it to the side revealing a familiar plant. The plant had been given to him by his mother when he was only five years old. He had noticed the plant never grew, the single flower on it never withered..it just remained the same. The pot it took refuge in was a small pale green color decorated with glass flowers. The single flower located on the plant resembled a snowdrift rose. Kurama frowned as he picked up the mysterious plant. All his other plants had been burned to ashes, yet somehow this one remained unharmed. The fox thought back to what Hiei had told him, the plant had protected his mother.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Once again Hiei lay in the tree he had come to call his bed, staring up at the night sky. "Thank you" rang a familiar voice through his head, the same voice he had heard during the fire. Hiei frowned, had it not been the plant who had spoken to him? There was no way that odd plant had survived the flames. Hiei decided to investigate the remains of Kurama's home, he came upon Kurama himself. Hiei's gaze fell upon the fox then the plant that was in his hand. His gaze lingered on that plant until Kurama spoke to him. "You said this plant saved my mother, the only plant that survived the fire." " Has it spoken to you as well?" Kurama's features distorted into a look of confusion, " No…I'm assuming it has spoken to you?" Hiei nodded. The two stood silently, each engulfed in their own thoughts.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\ /\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

Months passed by, Hiei forgot all about the mysterious plant Kurama now kept on his desk by his window. Kurama had made several attempts to speak with it, but all to no avail.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rain fell from the sky soaking Kurama and Kuwabara. The fox's new home was now located on the same block as his orange haired companion, since Kurama's house was closer the two chose to take refuge there until the rain stopped. Once the two made it to Kurama's room Hiei soon joined them, entering from the window. Kuwabara's attention fell upon the mysterious plant as did Hiei's and Kurama's. Waves upon waves of spirit energy were emitting from it. "Help me" Kuwabara's eyes widened, " Please tell me I'm not the only one who heard that…" Kurama and Hiei exchanged glances as Kuwabara spoke again. "Help me huh? Do all your plants talk to you Kurama? you forget to water it or something?" Kurama shook his head, "No…in fact in all the years I've had this plant this is the first time its spoken to me…" The voice was that of a female no doubt and it sounded distressed, just what the hell was going on!? "Do you think…maybe that's not really a plant?"

Hiei turned his gaze from the plant to Kuwabara, "Oh? Then what is it really?" Kuwabara shrugged, "I don't know..but I don't think there are many talking plants out there..or…are there?" Kuwabara's question was directed towards Kurama who shook his head no. In fact, he had never had a plant speak to him before..well not through words. If he ever forgot to water one of his plants, it would certainly let him know. Not by words, but by a smack in the face by a vine or something to that effect.

"SHUICHI!" A knock on the door drew the boys attentions away from the plant and to the door that was now opening to reveal Shiori. Hiei disappeared through the window just as Shiori entered Kurama's room with a tray full of snacks. "Shuichi? Is something wrong?" A faint smile fell upon the foxes face, " No mother" "I thought you two might be hungry" "Thank you Mrs. Minamino" Shiori smiled, "Your welcome Kuwabara." Kurama eyed the mysterious plant his mother had given him so long ago, "Mother? where did you get this plant from?" Shiori stared at the plant, "Oh, well let me think…"

Kurama knew his mother didn't think this was the same plant she had given to him with he was five, she never mentioned how it was odd that its only flower had never withered and that the plant never changed nor died. He assumed she thought he had bought plants that were similar to it. "You know, that was quite a long time ago. I remember walking downtown when this man came up to me and asked if I wanted it. He was rather strange looking, he had green hair and I would have sworn his eyes were purple. Actually, I saw him not to long ago he owns his own flower shop downtown now."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Once the rain had petered out, the three decided to pay a visit to the flower shop Kurama's mother had spoken of. Sure enough the man she had described was there, green hair and all. The man spotted the three, "How may I help you three gentlemen? Looking for some flowers for the lovely women in your li.." In an instant Hiei's swords was against his neck, "No. Explain" Hiei said while motioning for him to look at the plant in Kurama's hands. "Hiei!" Kurama exclaimed, luckily no humans were around to witness the scene. The three could sense that this man was in fact a demon of sorts and the look on his face after seeing the plant confirmed that he remembered it.

"I..I don't know what you're talking about!" Hiei's eyes narrowed, "I think you do." Putting his hands up defensively the green haired demon replied, "Okay..okay..I might know something about that plant…but I didn't do it ..I swear! " Kurama stepped forward, "Do what?" The demon began to visibly shake, "well you know…turn her into a plant.."


	2. Chapter 2

All eyes turned to the plant as the green haired demon spoke once more," She was just a little girl when he turned her into this plant" Kuwabara clinched his

fists, "Who would turn an innocent little girl into a plant!" The green haired demon shrugged, "He showed up at my flower stand and told me to give it to a

women he described, her name was Shiori I believe. He said he would let me live here in human world in peace, no one would bother me. He kept his word, as

did I. He told me this plant was really a little girl and that if any harm came to the plant while in my care he would send me to spirit world prison for the rest of

my life. I can't answer why he turned her into a plant, he never told me" Hiei and Kurama exchanged glances, "Spirit world prison? What is the name of this

man you are speaking about?" The green haired florist's purple irises scanned the three men in front of him, "Seeing as how you work with that spirit detective

you should know all about the man I am speaking of." Hiei's eyes narrowed, "Answer the question." Putting his hands up defensively he replied, "Koenma, ruler

of spirit world."

Kuwabara gasped, " No way! Koenma wouldn't do something like that!" Once again the green haired man shrugged, " I have no reason to lie, if you don't

believe me ask him yourself."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/ \/\/\/

"Lord Koenma Sir, you have some visitors" The mini-ruler looked up from his desk, to see George standing timidly by the large wooden doors that lead to his

office, "Its Kurama..and Hiei..and Kuwabara's here too" Koenma's features twisted into a brief look of confusion, "Hmm.. that's a bit unexpected, bring them in."

George opened the doors and the three team members piled in. Koenma studied the three before he noticed what was in Kurama's hands. His eyes widened,

before he could say anything Kuwabara spoke.

" Is this plant really a little girl? Or would she even be a little girl anymore? Why would you turn an innocent little girl into a plant!?" Koenma began to stutter,

clearly not expecting this to be the reason for their unexpected visit. " Kuwabara, please understand I did what I thought was best for her." "Turning a little girl

into a plant doesn't sound like what would be best for her!" Koenma sighed, " Let me explain…" Jumping up onto his desk the mini-ruler began to pace back

and forth. "Since her existence demons have been after her and her kind. They killed her parents, her siblings, her entire tribe..if I hadn't turned her into that

plant she would no longer be alive either."

Koenma stared at the plant being held protectively in Kurama's hands. " I knew if I could somehow get the plant into Kurama's care she would be safe.

Although, at the time I had my doubts about Kurama…Youko had a lot more influence over him than now. I did know that he cherished his plants and that he

would do all that he could to keep his plants from harm."

"What is she? Why were demons after her?" Hiei asked with a glint of curiosity in his eyes. "She is not human. She is… I believe she is around 2000 years old,

though in human years she is only 17." Koenma stopped pacing and plopped back down in his chair, "and to answer your second question, demons have been

after her since she was born because she is a nekomata, she is the very last of her kind."

Kurama and Hiei both gasped while Kuwabara just stood there confused. " Whats a ..nekomata?"

" A nekomata is a lot like a cat demon, though a nekomata is much more powerful. I have heard they have the ability to enter others dreams." Koenma nodded,

"Yes that is true Kurama. They also have the ability to disguise themselves as a cat, as do all cat demon species. " "So, demons have been after he because

she can enter dreams? Aren't there other types of demons who can do that?" Koenma nodded, " Yes, but she is a very rare type of nekomata, she is the only

pure white nekomata ever known to exist. Unlike the others who have various markings and come in a variety of colors, none have ever been known to be

pure white in color. As for her ability to enter dreams, she can do more than just view others dreams, she can makes their dreams a reality. No other

nekomata, no other demon for that matter, has such an ability." A grin etched itself onto Hiei's face, " So if I were to dream that I was ruler of demon world she

could make such a dream a reality" " Keep on dreamin shorty, why would she ever make that dream a reality!" Hiei glared at his orange haired teammate, "I

wonder if I dreamed of killing you she would agree to…" "There is no point in exchanging insults." Kurama interrupted. "Koenma, she has asked us for her help.

I believe she wants to be freed from her life as a plant."

Upon hearing Kurama's words Koenma began to fidget nervously. " I do not think it is a good idea Kurama, she is much safer as a plant. If I were to release

her sooner or later demons would find out and they would begin searching for her once more."

Everyone eyed the plant now sitting on Koenma's desk, "After all these years, why does she suddenly want to be freed?" "I don't know" Koenma replied. "I'm

sure she has a good reason. Maybe shes just tired of being a plant.. I know I wouldn't want to be stuck as a plant all day."

"Perhaps you could turn her back and she could answer the question herself." Kurama commented. "Err..I..I can't." "Why not?" Kuwabara asked. "Because she

will be mad…very mad..she might…she might attack me!" "Hn! how pathetic! Afraid of a flee ridden house cat! " Koenma frowned, " I'm not afraid! I just…fine!

I'll change her back, but you have to agree to keep her in your sights at all times."

" and what if she decides to take off back to demon world?" "Before I turned her into a plant I placed a collar around her neck, it keeps her under my control.

She cannot go anywhere without my permission, she is micro chipped as well." "Do you give her flea baths as well?" Hiei wise cracked.

"Come on already! Turn her back into a cat! Or a neko…what did you say she was again?"

"A nekomata" Kurama replied. "Okay okay, everyone stand back." Koenma began to chant something in a strange language then he simply snapped his fingers

and a thick fog like smoke erupted from the plant covering the entire room. Once the smoke cleared everyone stared at Koenma's desk where the plant had

been, now in its place was a white fluffy cat with eyes as red as Hiei's.

"Is that..is that her? Shes…shes almost as cute at my EIKICHI !" Kuwabara exclaimed while running over and picking the cat up. The cat growled angrily,

escaping Kuwabara's grasp the cat attached itself to his face and began its assault. Hiei grinned as Kuwabara began to scream like a girl, "I think I am going to

like this women."

"Jade! Enough!" The cat removed itself from Kuwabara. George opened the door to Koenma's office to hand him some paperwork, the cat took this chance to

make a break for it. It ran out the doors leading to Koenma's office and out down the hall. "GEORGE!" Although it really wasn't his fault the cat escaped,

Koenma took his anger out on the poor ogre anyways.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kurama had decided to look in the library for the girl while the others searched elsewhere.

Isles upon isles he searched until he finally came upon her. She was no longer in cat form, she had now transformed into her demonic body. He studied the girl

who sat huddled in a corner, her face not visible.

Her ears began to twitch as Kurama made his way over to her. As she looked up at him with startled eyes, he was taken aback at how striking her features

were. Her snow white hair reached to her lower back, matching the color of her skin. Her large eyes were catlike and glowed a beautiful golden color.

"Hello Jade, it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person so to speak."


End file.
